


Squip squad gains a member literally

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Micheal gets a squip, Sorry I got too lazy to tag everyone, and it goes as well as you could expect, but it says for a good reason, read to find out!! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: When Jeremy begins being talked to by his Squip's and nothing is working-not even Mountain Dew red- it's up to Micheal to figure out how to save his boyfriend.Even if he has to..... be Squipped





	1. Micheal gets an upgrade part 1

"Michael!". Came Jeremy's cry of absolute pain from upstairs and Micheal dropped the bowl of popcorn he'd been getting for their movie night and kernels littered the floor as he ran up the stairs. 

"Jeremy!". 

"Michael!". 

Michael makes it to Jeremy's bedroom and almost cries when he sees his boyfriend. Jeremy is on the floor, tears pouring from his eyes. He claws at his head, screaming. "Get out of my head you fucking peice of shit! Get out get out get out!".

The squip grins. "What was that? I couldn't hear you over the sound of how pathetic you are".

"Jeremy hears Michaels voice calling out to him and he shouts back. "Michaell!".

Michael dosen't know what to do. It's as if Jeremy can't hear him. He grabs him by the shoulders, and jostled him slightly. 

"Jeremy. Please snap out of it. Please. What's wrong?".

Jeremy dosen't answer he just keeps writhing in pain. 

"Ugh let me guess your boyfriend is trying to help you. Whatever. I'll leave you for now. But remember Jeremy. I'll always be here, waiting for you to come to your senses".

The pounding in his head ceases and Jeremy relaxed. 

Jeremy's cracked his eyes open and Micheal is already sweeping him into the tightest hug ever. Jeremy cries into his boyfriend's shoulder. 

"Michael rubs his back and hushed him as the wails grow louder. "It's okay. It's okay. He's gone".

Jeremy pulls away. "No. It's... it's still in my head. I don't know why. I-i don't know how. But it's still in there".

He whimpers and Michael simply gets up, grabs a Mountain Dew red from the mini fridge, and holds him again as he gulps down the drink. 

-/-

They go a week without incident. Unfortunately this one is worse. 

Michael has a heart attack when he finds Jeremy holding a razor blade and inching it toward his wrist. He has to jump on him and fling the blade out of his hand. 

They both cry into each other's shoulders. 

-/-

Michael wants to tell the squad. Jeremy does not. 

-/-

"What if it happens again? What if it gets worse-".

"Michael this is my problem and I'll deal with it". Jeremy says coldly and Micheal shrinks back. He gives Jeremy a glare. "Jer, I can't lose you. I swear to god I can't".

Jeremy looks at him in horror, realizing what that sentence means. "Mikey don't even think about it. I swear I would freaking haunt you".

That gets a small forced smile. 

The doorbell sounds off and Jeremy gives Michael a glare. "You called them? I said I didn't wanna talk to them about it".

"I know. We don't be have to. I just thought it'd be nice to have some friends here".

Jeremy gives him a look and Michael scurries off to get the door. 

He greets all of his friends but stops Rich before he enters waiting until the others get far away enough to not hear him. "Did you bring the stuff?".

Rich swallows nervously but nods. "Yeah. But why did you need it. You of all people should know it's dangerous".

"I'll tell you later. Trust me".

-/-

"So Jake and Rich how is everything in romance land?". Brooke teases, making both boys blush. "Oh please. At least we're not practically sitting in each other's laps like Michael and Jeremy".

True Michael and Jeremy are sitting really close, with one of Michaels legs over Jeremy's and Jeremy's arm around Micheal. They separate a bit and their cheeks flush causing a ring of laughter around the room. 

-/-

Another incident that night. And it just has to be the night everyone sleeps over. Jeremy curses his luck. 

He wakes from a nightmare with a scream ripping from his throat, which quickly to sobs. Michael is immediately up besides him, pushing his glasses on and turning in the light waking the others. 

"It's okay. We're all fine. Everyone's here. Ssssh". He comforts Jeremy, patting him on the back as the boy lets out another sob. 

The others look at him sadly, Chloe's eyes are watering, and Jake makes a point of looking at the floor. Rich grabs his hand and squeezes it. 

Eventually Jeremy quiets down and Michael sighs in relief when his breathing evens out and he goes slack in his arms. 

He carefully lays him back down and whispers to everyone who is staring at him. "We can talk about it tomorrow. Goodnight". He hits the light, slips off his glasses,and pulls Jeremy into a hug, falling asleep instantly. 

-/-

The next morning is awkward to say the least. Jeremy avoids everones gazes as they eat breakfast. 

It's eerily silent and Michael can't take it anymore.

"I think the squip is back".

If he thought the table was quiet before it's silent now. All signs of chewing stop and Rich's fork drops from his hands and clatters on his plate. 

"Michael! That wasn't yours to tell!".

Michael frowns. "Yes it was. I don't want you getting hurt!". Jeremy rolls his eyes. "I'm fine and I've been fine".

Michael is pissed now. "Do you call crying yourself back to sleep fine? Or screaming your lungs out? Or trying to kill yourself!".

Michael has tears streaming down his cheeks but he dosen't care. "Because I'm not losing you to some ass-hole pill Jeremy. I'm not!". 

He storms away towards the bathroom and locks the door. 

-/-

Jeremy just stares after Michael, his eyes glistening with unfallen tears. 

"Michael!". He shouts after a moment. He races to the bathroom and knocks on the door. 

"Shit!". Rich shouts from the table rushing the the bathroom and banging in the door. "Michael dont you dare! Bro I swear you better not do it!".

"Do what?". Jeremy asks worriedly. 

Rich turns his pants pockets inside out. "He took the squip pill".

-/-

 

"Why would you have that?". Jeremy shouts at Rich who buffs himself up, making Jeremy fling back, his mind flashing back to being shoved in a locker. 

Rich shrinks down. "He told me to bring it. Said it was urgent. I... I didn't think he would...". Rich turns away lamely. 

A scream of agony sounds from the bathroom and everyone jumps. "Michael!". Jeremy begins banging on the door urgently. 

"Michael!".

-/-

Michael comes to slowly. 

"Wake up!".

"Come on nerd. Your scaring everybody".

Michael cracks his eyes open. 

"Michael! Guys he's waking up!".

Michael groans as he sits up, but gets pushed down by Jeremy. "Oh no. You need to rest. And explain what the hell you were thinking!".

Michael opens his mouth to speak but his gaze wanders to the armchair in the corner of the room. 

A sort of blue hologram of... well it looks like a Bob Marley. He eyes him warily and he waves. 

Everyone gives him a weird look and the Bob winks at him before fading away. 

"Did no one else see that?".

"See what? A squip?".

"No no. Sorry I think my heads just really fuzzy. I don't even think remember what happened".

"You locked yourself in the bathroom, used a squip, screamed really loud, passed out, and we unscrewed the door hinges and we got you out". Brooke says simply, getting a nudge from Chloe.

Michael looks over at the door leaning on the wall, hinges unconnected. 

"Oh. Well I'm not have any self deprecating thoughts and no ones yelling at me in my head. Maybe it didn't work?".

"It's was old. Maybe it expired. Or just dosen't work at all?". Rich says. 

Michael nods. 

'Let's hope that's true'. He swallows nervously . 'Cause if not I'm in big trouble'.


	2. I'm listening to Marley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (So I changed Michael's squip. It's Bob Marley sorry)
> 
> So Michael actually talks to his squip. Woo-hoo

Michael floated in and out of consciousness for the rest of the night, waking to Jeremy worrying and sitting next to him and the others hovering nearby. 

He eventually wakes up early in the morning, head pounding but feeling slightly better. Jeremy is asleep next to him, looking as though he tried his hardest to stay up but eventually succumbed to sleep. 

Michael let's out a quiet chuckle and jumps a but when Jeremy shoots up and looks at him with wide eyes. 

"Michael! Your okay!". He wraps his arms around his boyfriend, and Michael smiles. 

Jeremy let's out a yawn. 

"Now look who needs to rest". Michael says, laying Jeremy back down and drawing a blanket over him. "Sleep for a bit". Jeremy looks as though he's about to argue and Michael presses a quick kiss to his lips. 

'Disgusting' a voice hisses behind him yet when he turns around no ones there. 

Jeremy rubs his eyes and yawns again. "Sleep". Michael insists pushing him down gently. Jeremy's eyes slip shut quickly and he murmurs out an 'I love you' making Michael's heart flutter. 

"I love you too".

-/-

He creeps into the kitchen, making sure to be quiet since everyone else is asleep. 

He makes a bowl of cereal and nearly drops it when Bob Marley appears in front of him. 

"Dude what the hell!". He whisper shouts. Than he blanches. Oh god. 

He's a squip. 

Marley rolls his eyes. "Obviously dumb ass".

Michael raises an eyebrow. "What are you Doug here? How are you here? I thought it didn't work. Or it expired or some shit?".

"Squips don't expire. Not for centuries at least. And I'm here because you ingested a squip. Which reminds me I have to do the whole intro thing".

Welcome to your Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor. Or your squip. Which is me".

"Why do you look like Bob Marley?".

Marley sighs. "Because I take the form of a being you trust. And you apparently put a lot of trust into a Jamaican singer".

"Bob Marley is a talented an unappreciated artist". Michael mumbles grumpily. He takes a bite of his lucky charms with a huff. 

"Sit up straight". The squip command and Michael straightens. Than slouches again. "What the hell, I don't have to listen to you".

"Your just here cause I need to help Jeremy. His squip is back, and since it's your job to help me I need to help Jeremy. Right?".

The squip eyes him. "I suppose I could help with that. Give me a moment to go through Jeremy's squip history". The squip hums. "Warning. Process may induce minor pain".

"Wait what-". Is all Michael gets to say before a searing pain appears between his eyes. "Gaaahhh". He hisses, putting a palm to his head. "What the hell I thought you said minor".

The squip dosen't answer but Michael is convinced he smirks a bit. 

Man Bob Marley is an asshole. Or at least squip Marley was. 

"Scanning complete. Status diagnosis: Defective squip".

"Uh oh". Michael swallows another Bieber of cereal and speaks with his mouth full. "That's not good".

The squip grimaced when a peice of chewed up marshmallow lands on the table. "Hasn't anyone ever told you not to chew with your mouth full".

Michael shrugs pleased to be getting in the squips nerves. "I can hear you thoughts. Idiot.".

Michael's eyes widen. 

He thinks about something and smiles when the squip makes a face. "You. Are one gross cookie".

"Alright". The squip claps its hands. "It'll take me a little more time and digging to figure out how to fix your... problem. But it'll be done soon. In the mean time I'm assigning you homework".

"Homework?". Michael tilts his head in confusion.

"Yes. Homework". The squip repeats with a tired look on its face. "Stop slouching, no eating with your moth full. And for squip's sake start brushing that rats mane that you call hair. If you fail to do these tasks you will be rewarded with a small shock. That should be all, goodbye!".

Before Michael can say anything back the squip dissapears and he's left with a bowl of soggy lucky charms.


End file.
